From German printed patent specification DE 198 59 364 C2, for example, a heat-supply plant is known which is linked to a heat-supply network. The heat-supply plant routes heat-carriers away from a long-distance line via an afflux line. Said heat-carriers serve in each instance for supplying a heating circuit in which, in each instance, one or more heat-consumers may be arranged. The heat-consumers are connected to a reflux of the heat-supply network via a reflux line.
Furthermore, from European published application EP 1 371 910 A2 a domestic-connection station for district heat is known consisting of reservoirs, heat-transfer media, pumps, shut-off fittings, temperature sensors and a regulator as well as ports for afflux and reflux of district heat. This domestic-connection station comprises a hot-water distribution plant with a direct connection to the district-heat afflux.
Furthermore, from German published application DE 10 2005 044 845 A1 a drinking-water heating plant is known which includes a drinking-water heater as central component. A heat-source—which, for example, is a port to a supply of district heat—serves for the supply of heat.